


Paper Sun

by sokkable



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, also this is Young Adult genre af, there's a love triangle y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkable/pseuds/sokkable
Summary: AU: Zuko was never banished. Takes place about a year after Sozin's Comet.Aleah, a 17 year old Chinese-American unintentionally finds passage to the Fire Nation royal palace. Completely unaware of the nation's wicked reputation and actions, Aleah makes a deal with Fire Lord Ozai to work undercover as palace staff to spy on the heir to the throne, notoriously audacious Prince Zuko, in exchange for a way back home. However, the closer Aleah gets to the prince, the more she uncovers about the conspiracy weaved into the royal family.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by fantasy young adult novels and will be incredibly cliche, but will be balanced out with serious tones. There'll be love triangles, miscommunication, and that whole "I hate that I love you" dynamic because I LIVE for those stories. 
> 
> Please be aware that this is an AU: Zuko was never banished (he still has his scar though). Also the Kyoshi Warriors have a significant role in the story. I promise, all will be explained. The story begins about a year after Sozin's Comet.
> 
> Avatar: The Last Airbender and its characters belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon.

On the second floor corridor of my home, lies a closet. A _locked_ closet. A locked closet that I have never seen unlocked during all 17 (almost 18) years of my life. And over the years, I have limited myself to the three most reasonable explanations as to why my parents have refused to unlock that door.

  1. There’s a dead body. Just hear me out. _Maybe_ when they were still in their twenties (you know, that still-young age when people are still out making regrettable mistakes with their still developing brains) my parents murdered (hopefully by accident) an individual and had nowhere else to hide it but inside a chest freezer which they casually pushed away into their closet only to not mention it almost two decades later.
  2. Perhaps there’s CIA gear. Now, I know this is a long shot - not that my first theory isn’t - but what if my parents are spies and they lock up all their hype gadgets in the closet that are so advanced that if I ever happened to get my hands on such equipment, I’d vaporize my air con (by accident, of course)?
  3. Lastly, it could have some family heirlooms. You see, I live on the island of O’ahu and my family has called this island in Hawai’i home for the last 200 years. Since my ancestry dates back to a sailor who relocated here in 1789 from China, maybe he happened to bring along some valuable things worth like a thousand grand by now.



Of course, there’s always the likelihood that the closet on my second-floor corridor holds nothing but important documents, such as birth certificates or school records, that are kept tucked away for safety - but until I see the insides of the closet with my own two eyes, I am free to contemplate away. And contemplate away, I will. Contemplate away, I will.

And I get it, I sound pretty ridiculous right now. I’m dedicating an entire chapter to enlighten you guys on my fixation with that freaking closet door of all things. But damn it if a closet won’t be my origin story.

It all began when I was but a wee toddler. I would constantly ask my parents about that door, which understandably frustrated them. But no matter how passionate I was, no matter how whole-heartedly I attempted to convince my parents to unlock that door, it just didn’t happen. My mother and father would tell me that its contents weren’t of my concern for the time being, that I should be patient and just leave the door alone. But I have been _so_ patient for _so_ long, and been _so_ compliant for the most part with their wish for me to not become so bothersome over this. While it would be lit if by now, I’ve decided for myself that whatever’s inside is not worth me getting so vexed over, but I’m leaving for college next month and if I yeet without opening that closet door, I’m literally going to spontaneously combust and as my ashes settle, they’re going to form a sad face, with a tear and everything. And then I’m going to haunt that closet door and no one’s ever going to be able to open the closet door.

Now, does anyone feel like they’re seeing the words “closet door” too much as I narrate? That’s kind of how I feel every day, I constantly feel like I’m always looking at that closet door, incapable of changing its everlasting presence in my life. I leave my room and I see the closet door. I’m going downstairs and I see the closet door. I go back upstairs and I see the closet door. Such simple every day tasks are saturated with me constantly having to pass by that closet door. Its irritating. So here I am, saying the phrase ‘closet door’ over and over again, reflecting my inner frustrations, because symbolism be like that sometimes.

 ---

On a Saturday morning, as I’m leaving my bedroom to find me some breakfast, I, as always, pass the closet door. It happens to be a July morning, meaning the heat is scolding and my skin is covered in a layer of grime, despite being inside. I have less than 30 days left on this island and I will not leave without having opened the closet door. I ignore breakfast, and enter my parents’ bedroom, otherwise known as the room I believe has the likeliest chance of holding the closet door key.

You see, both my mom and my dad are out of the house as they always are every Saturday morning, out and about at the farmers’ market, socializing and picking up ingredients to make poke and of course my favorite, grilled huli huli pineapple chicken (it’s actually amazing). Them being out of the house means I can seize the opportunity to find the key that opens said closet. I’ll be able to peek inside and lock it once again before anyone realizes what I’ve done. My mulling will be over and I can move on with my life, never to think about that closet door again.

I’ve searched for the key in the past, evidently, I have yet to find success. I scan the bedroom, trying to spot any clever hiding spots that I’ve somehow missed during my years of incessive searching. I skip the side table dressers and jewelry boxes - those I’ve sifted through many times before. I look behind hanging picture frames in case there are any hidden safes imbedded into the walls, I dig through the potted plants speckled throughout the room and peer into the tinted vases. Still, there is no key to be found. My stomach begins to grumble and at a loss, I leave the room after that lackluster search, and go downstairs, once again passing that taunting closet door. I finally go to eat breakfast.

However, I can’t seem to get the closet out of my head, no matter how hard I try to ignore my desire. It just keeps getting stronger and stronger. But I have looked at every nook and cranny of this house, I can’t think of anywhere else to look. If I’m ever going to get my hands on the key, it’ll be through my parents.

Speaking of, my parents soon come home. They leave their groceries in the kitchen and join me on the couch as I eat cereal in the living room. In spite of how quality the show airing on the television is, my mind cannot focus on it. The TV switches to commercial break, and my mouth opens before my brain gives it permission to do so.

“So, I was thinking,” I begin, looking down at plate swirling my cheerios around, “maybe we could _finally_ unlock the closet door? I get it. At the end of the day, it’s your decision. But I’m a high school graduate, I’m going to a top college this fall ya know. I think I’m more than ill prepared to handle the closet.” Instead of shooting down my request immediately, this time my parents give each other a look, communicating with their eyes. Why can’t they just whisper to each other like normal people, so that I can eavesdrop and deduce their conversation from there? Nevertheless, this unexpected behavior gives me hope.

My father gives my mother a subtle eyebrow raise and then my mother turns to me, combing her fingers through my hair. Hesitating at first my mother says,

“Aleah, darling, we never said whatever was inside wasn’t a big deal.”

“We were going to wait until you turned 18.” My father cuts in. “I suppose we can make an exception since your birthday is just one week away. If you want to open the door, you can.”

“Wait? Are you serious!” I exclaim. “I’ve literally waited for this moment my entire life, this is more exciting than the time my Tumblr post got a thousand notes.”

“I wasn’t done speaking yet.” My dad explains. “Once you open the door, you’ll be given a choice. It’s entirely your choice to make, but you have to make it at that moment.”

Uh, choice? What choice could I possibly be given? Either I open the freezer and peer inside or I don’t? Either I join my parents and become a spy or I don’t? Either I accept the million-dollar heirloom or I don’t? What choice could I possibly be given that’ll be so incredibly difficult?

“Are you kidding me? Unless there’s a dead body inside, yes, I want to open the closet door. Not a hard choice.” I say jumping up from the couch.

As my parents lead up me to the staircase, my mind begins racing. I don’t worry about its contents, and if it’ll disappoint me. I just want to know what’s inside. We stop right in front of the closet door, I’m skittish as my heart beat increases.

“Let me reiterate this, in case it wasn’t clear. Once you unlock this door, you will be given two choices, you may only pick one. Once you’ve made your choice, you will never be able to go back on your word. It is permanent.” My dad says.

“I’m pretty sure I get the gist of it. I’m ready dad, you can trust me.” I doubt that whatever is in that closet will be life changing, and if it is, if it’s so grand that my parents decided to keep me from the truth my entire life, like I deserve to know.

I look up at my mother who surprises me with a tight hug. I squirm for a bit before finally accepting it.

“I’ll support you, whatever your choice may be. I’m so proud of you Aleah and am undoubtedly grateful I got to raise you and spend these last 17 years with you. I love you” She sobs. I hadn’t even realized she’d started to cry. I tell her, I love her back and my mother lets me go, wiping away her tears. I face my father next, to see if he too has a word for me. He pushes my overgrown bangs away from my face and tucks it behind my ear and smiles.

“My little darling, all grown up. I know you must be really confused in a second but I promise you, this will all make sense in a moment. I remember when I first picked you up, at the hospital. I knew everything would lead up to this moment but I’m still not ready. I want more time, but just like your mother, I support whatever your decision will be.” He says. He turns around towards the door - the door that is has still yet to be unlocked. He begins to raise his arms, I expect it to go towards the locked doorknob, instead he reaches for a family portrait hung up on the wall next to the door. He unlatches the back of the frame and there, I see both a key and a letter. He hands me them and I graciously take them. The key has been so close to the closet this entire time, it never even occurred to me that it would be that simple. “The key is for the door and the letter is for you to read _after_ you’ve made your decision.”

“Dad. Mom. I feel like y’all are making a bigger deal out of what it really is. If this is all to reveal I’m like adopted or something, it’s chill.” I say. After listening to their words, it was the first conclusion that came to mind. My parents shake their heads and its soon confirmed that I was in fact, not adopted. I look down at my hands. A letter in one and a key in the other. The key is brass, a little rusted but only as rusted as the other keys in my house while the letter is white and sealed. I stuff the letter in the back of my pocket

I take the key, insert it into the lock and twist the key. I hear a soft click from the gears working in the lock and just like that, for the first time in my life, I see the white framed closet door with cracking paint and a rusted, unlocked. I hand the key back to my dad.

I’ve waited so long for this moment, and couldn’t not be happier that it’s finally here. If the room is completely empty, I’ll be satisfied. Not knowing what’s inside the closet has driven me to Insanity Light™ like at least three times in my life.

I’m ready.

I grip the knob, twist it, take a deep breath and push the door open. There’s a light switch, which I turn on. I look inside the tiny room, and it is completely empty except for the light bulb hanging from the ceiling, also that enormous circular mirror, leaning against the back wall of the closet. The mirror. That’s what my parents have kept from me for almost 18 years. As far as I can tell, the mirror is a Chinese antique, with a solid dark wooden frame. Carved into the frame are 11 people, some young and some old, some women and some men. Some of them looked scared, others looked curious, nonetheless they were all looking towards the middle of the frame.

_Family heirloom it is._

Turning around, I face my parents.

“I’ve waited almost 18 years to look at a _mirror_? Seriously guys? I could have just gone to the bathroom for this same experience” I say jokingly. They however do not appear as amused as I’d expect them to be. My mother steps forward and almost like she’s reciting a memorized line she says as follows,

“Listen carefully to the following words. I am not at liberty to reveal details that could influence your decision. However, I can say this. The mirror you have laid your eyes on is no ordinary mirror. It possesses the power to act as a vessel to transport you to another world. I cannot reveal what that other world is like, what it possesses. I cannot answer any questions you have as you must make an entirely objective decision. Whether you accept these words as true is up to you. I am going to close this closet door and you may either choose to touch your reflection in the mirror or not. If you do, there is a chance you may be chosen and will be taken to the other side of the mirror. If you do, it is permanently. You have one minute.” My mother looks at me one last time, tears in her eyes, then closes the door.

“What?” I exclaim, pounding the door with a fist, but receive no response. I then try to open the door but it has been locked shut from the outside.

I turn to the mirror. This lightning does compliment my creamy skin at all. My dark brown hair that falls past my upper back looks black in this room. At least my black eyes have stayed true to its color while I stand in this dark humid room. My parents can’t be serious, it’s just a mirror, kind of funky smelling and kind of dusty but it’s still just a mirror at the end of the day. I’ve never known my parents to be ones to believe in enchanted objects, let alone a portal disguised as a mirror, why would they set me up like this? Without an inch of belief or much thought, I walk over to the mirror and raise my hand to touch my reflection, I feel a force tug at my finger tips and I am pulled forward, into the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a comment for suggestions, questions, ideas or general thoughts.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleah finds herself in a new world but is quickly met with obstacles

I tumble out of the mirror, my back slamming flat against the ground. There’s a striking pain in my muscles causing them to ache. Consequently, I just lie there, on my back, for a good moment absorbing it all in until it soothes. I lift my head back, still on the floor, and look towards the direction I came from and there, I see an identical mirror. I get up to investigate further to find that there are now 12 carvings, not 11. I raise my hand up to the new carving and study it closely and am frozen when I realize that the new figure looks strikingly like me. It’s even wearing similar sweatpants to the ones I’ve currently got on with the knee zippers and everything.

“Would you look at that.” I murmur softly to myself. I shift my eyes to focus on something other than the mirror and at last, my slow working brain finally comes to the realization that _oh wait, I was just thrown through a mirror. Where am I?_ I begin to glance over my shoulder when a canvas bag is thrown over my head, masking my vision. The perpetrator kicks in the back of my knees, forcibly throwing me to the ground. My arms are tightly gripped and then yanked behind my back before I am pushed down, my body torso hitting the ground.

“Who are you?” The person with a female sounding voice, says.

“Who am _I_?” I scoff. “Who are _you_?” I literally just got here. I did not wake up today expecting to be jumped after going through a magical mirror to god knows where. If I knew I would have maybe worn padding or not have opened the closet door at all in the first place. The last thing I want to be doing is answering to someone who is causing me actual physical pain. The person tightens their grip and pulls my arms back further, causing further injury.

“I’m not going to ask again.”

“Okay fine! But please stop with the arm thing, it high-key hurts” I snivel. I take a deep breath to get my thoughts in order as well as to steady out my voice before continuing. “My name is Aleah Lancaster. I was minding my own business, that is until I found myself here, alone. How I got here? Ask the mirror.”

“You came through the mirror?” She says in disbelief, loosening her grip.

“Please, I’m not dangerous. I just took an L and hurled out of that mirror literally a minute ago.” Not to sound less cool than I already do, but a sis teared up, if that bag hadn’t been over my head she would have seen me ugly cry and that’s the real tragedy. Overwhelming emotions such as fear and worry begin to marinade my thoughts and I worry that I’ll never see my family again or even get back home. I worry that this person is about to murder me, and that these will be my final moments. I sniffle in, terrified of what the person would do next. That’s when she lets go of me, and takes the bag off from over my head. I look up at her, she reaches out a hand for me and helps me up. This interaction quickly transitions into a hug, and I find myself in the arms of a stranger.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I thought you were a thief after the mirror. You can never be too sure in the palace.” She says, coming out of the hug. “I guess I should have been able to tell due to your attire.” She looks me up and down, and then down again, her eyes locked on my choice of footwear. “Um, what are those?”

“Those are my crocs.” I say blankly, looking at her. She’s about my age, 18 or 19 at the most, tall-ish, dressed in a green and black thick armored dress. Her hair is shoulder length and has an auburn shine to it, which somehow compliment her purple-grey eyes. To top it all off, she has full coverage white face makeup, thick black eyeliner with red eye shadow that parallels her liner. It’s a look.

“I’m Suki. I’ve worked as one of the Firelord’s elite warriors and guarded the mirror since I can remember but I’ve never seen the mirror work, until now. No need to fret though, there’s a protocol and I’ve been trained to handle this very situation.” She says perkily, her entire demeanor changing. Suki gives me a wide smile, almost like she’s excited to see me despite me literally being in tears. _It be like that sometimes._

This conversation with her hasn’t answered a single one of the countless questions racing through my head. I’ve concluded that I’m in a palace. But there’s a protocol so was I being expected? Why does this room have 19th century Chinese aesthetics? I look around. I appear to be in a narrow but long living chamber, there are a dozen beds leaning against the walls, six on each side of the room. Each bed has deeply red pigmented bed spreads with breathtaking golden threads sewn into the shapes of flowers. Next to each bed is a dresser that seems to be personalized with various knick knacks and such. The walls are red as well, while the floor is hardwood. At the other side of the room, there appears to be a door, the exit. I take in the room and promptly come to the conclusion that this is probably where Suki and the other elite warriors sleep. It’s not that deep.  

“Your attire is going to have to change, people are going to catch on quickly that you’re Earthen with those clothes.” She says, specifically eyeing my feet. “The Fire Lord is overseas currently, but he is scheduled to return in two days time. I’m sorry until I speak to the Fire Lord I am not allowed to reveal your status to anybody else. Your identity, the fact that you are not of this world – that’s going to have to stay between just the two of us. I know this is a lot of information but please try to bare with me.” Suki says while leading me to one of the dressers closest to the entrance. She opens the top drawer and begins to ruffle through its contents.

“Not of this world? Fire Lord? Where exactly am I?” I ask. I’ve determined that I’m not on Earth anymore? And that I’m going to be in the presence of royalty soon? Suki takes out a tunic from the dresser and then looks over at me, scanning my body, and then back at the tunic.

“This belongs to one of our shortest girls and seems to match your body type. I’ll have the dress replaced before she figures out it’s gone. Once I speak to the Fire Lord, he’ll give me the next set of instructions.” She says, completely ignoring my question. I take the garment from out of her hands and wait for Suki to turn around before I change my clothes. That’s when the letter that my dad had handed me falls out from the back of my pocket and slides under one of the beds. I realize I’ve completely forgotten about it. I make a note to pick it up later. I can’t do it now because I’d just feel awkward if I crawled under a bed half naked while a stranger was in the room. I pull the dress over my head and finish getting dressed.

“I’m done.” I say turning to Suki. That’s when the door cracks open ever so slightly, just enough for the guard’s voice to ring through.

“Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, the court demands your presence at once.”

“My responsibilities await.” Suki begins. “I’ll explain everything once I get back. Just stay put for now.”

“Wait.” I pause, thinking back to how she threw me to the ground. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You just have to take a leap of faith.” She smiles, and with that, she hurries out of the room. Only the unfamiliar hard thud of the door closing remains to remind me that I am no longer home.

Now, I know Suki told me not to leave the room. _However_ , in the few short moments of solitude I experience following Suki’s exit in that albeit homely decorated but windowless room, I begin hyperventilating. I notice the torches hung against the wall that could be contributing to my trouble breathing, but I do have to say, I think the primary cause of my hyperventilation is largely due to the fact that I am in a foreign universe with foreign people that I landed in through a magic mirror.

The mirror.

That’s right, I came through the mirror. I run back to the mirror assuming that if I touch my reflection once more, I’ll be brought back home. The logic is sound, although yesterday I would have believed this thought to be a laughable one. I get to the mirror, place my finger tips on its surface and you know what? Absolutely nothing happens. It could not have been more uneventful. I back up, my mind feeling moistened with stress.

By this time my breathing has sped up considerably, and my heart continues to race. I place a hand on my chest as an attempt to calm myself but to no avail, I decide that I have a lot on my plate right now, being in what I assume is an alternate dimension and all, but I do know one thing. If out of all the problems that have piled up today, I can help one (that one being my breathing), then I’m going to because I’m a strong independent woman who knows how to handle herself. And with that thought process, I leave the room to go outside and find some fresh air to appease my body.

Outside those living quarters is a long hallway. If my knowledge on architecture is as solid as I think it is, I can safely assume that if I follow the hallway I’ll eventually reach the exit out of this building where I can then inhale that fresh air I so desperately want. I pick a random direction and begin walking through the hall. Every couple steps, I am met with another door with god knows what inside. I decide not to investigate, mostly because there are guards at every corner of the hallway, eyeing my every move. I continue to walk further and further down the stone pathed hall and red walls as inconspicuously as possible. And eventually, I find myself at the doorsteps of a grand entrance with double doors 10 feet high. I think it’s safe to assume this is the exit. However, there are guards on either side of the door.

With nothing but my charms I walk up to the door and confidently raise my hand to the door handle. Maybe if I act like I know where I’m going, they won’t catch on to my fear and anxiety caused by this situation? Simultaneously the guards unsheathe their swords and point them at me.

“What business do you have here?” The taller guard, says, with a lot of attitude may I add. I quickly raise both arms in defense.

“I- I’m just looking for some fresh air.” I say. The guards look at me with doubt. “I come in peace. I swear.” It becomes very quiet and I can’t help but listen to the footsteps coming from the other side of the door, become increasingly louder. I’m going to be so mad if I walked all the way to this door only for me to be stabbed by whoever is on the other side.

The door slides slightly open and a guy comes out. He’s tall, strong jawed, with sharp cheekbones. His eyes are somehow gold tinted which saves the fact that his black shaggy hair is literally one inch from becoming emo. I can’t help but notice the blaring scar across his entire right side of his face. _He cute tho._

“What’s all the commotion? I’m trying to-” He stops and looks down at me and then at one of the guards. “Who’s that?”

“She claims to be looking for _‘fresh air’_.” The guard says, eyeing me with skepticism, even though I have literally been trying to be as non-suspicious looking as possible. I was in my elementary school’s production of Annie where I played the dog, until this very moment I thought my acting abilities were not too shabby.

The almost emo stares at me, then rolls his eyes and sighs,

“Earl, Yoo-Geun, I’ll take care of this. Take a break, get a drink. I’ll be back in 20.” He says to the guards. They bow down in agreement and then Emo™ comes through the door into the hallway. He clears his throat. “The exit is the other way. You were about to walk into my bed chambers.”

“O worm.” I begin following him down the hallway. He doesn’t give me a second glance and just keeps on going, assuming I’ll follow him. Not going to lie, the walk is awkward, this does not feel like the budding of a new friendship. I keep my mouth shut as to not arouse suspicion. What if I accidentally mention a subject that doesn’t exist in this world? I haven’t overheard anyone hyping the new Marvel film. Dead giveaway that I’m “Earthen”, as Suki would call it.

After going down several staircases and walking through many halls, he finally stops at the end of a corridor.

“We’re here.” He says. I look forward to find that we’re facing a crusty door. Like you can tell it’s upkeep isn’t as important as the other doors, that’s how fugly it is.

“This leads outside?” I ask. I can tell the guy is holding in a smirk which makes me all the more suspicious.

“It’s a backdoor.” He opens it and leads me through, shutting the door behind him.

It is not a back door.

No it is not.

In fact, it’s a door that leads to a dungeon. I finally realize what was going on here, unfortunately we’re long past backtracking on this excursion.

“My dude, you have it all wrong. I am not a criminal and I think innocent people shouldn’t be locked up because that’s false imprisonment and like the morals and justice, you know?” I say trying to convince him to let me go, however at this fine moment in the deep levels of the palace, I find it hard to express my words more eloquently. I lack faith that I’ll be able to get him to escort me to Suki who can hopefully explain everything even though I don’t even know what’s going on. Like at all.

A new guard comes our way.

“Can you please imprison this girl for the time being?” The guy who I thought would show me the way to fresh air says. I have yet to catch his name.

“On what ground my grace?” The guard asks, looking at me with a drop of concern because after all, I am just a teen filled with potential who has her entire life ahead of her.

“On suspicious activity. She was found wandering by my chambers and you can never be too sure these days.” He meets my pleading eyes almost with thrill or cruelty – my eyes are filling with tears too quickly to study his face closely. "Oh and make sure she has time in solitude to reflect over her actions."

"I don't even KNOW what I did wrong! Why are you being so cruel to me." I frustratingly say, before quickly adding, "My grace." He opens his mouth as if he were to say something, takes a pause and then leaves me with the guard. And then I am taken further into the dungeon, to a place inaccessible to fresh air.

Today just ain't my day. 

I have concluded that I am dumb. And that I do not fare well under pressure or stress. Suki told me not to leave that room, and did I follow the single order she gave me? No. I questioned her over her trustworthiness, when I myself, can’t even trust myself to stay out of trouble. I haven’t even been here for an hour, yet I am already confined in the dungeon for lord knows how long.

The guard pushes me into one of the cells and I land on the palms of my hands, the hard stone ground cuffing up my skin. My eyes water and I turn around to plead for my freedom, instead I see the cold hard gate slamming shut and I am alone with only the comfort of my bleeding hands to remind me to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago and I was so busy and couldn't find time to edit it and realized I'm too lazy to go back and edit it so I'm posting it at this state. It 100% has grammatical errors and I'm going to try my best next chapter (which I haven't started yet) to write a cohesive plot. Also IDK what that last sentence this chapter was about, IDK if I was tryna be poetic or dramatic but it's there now. 
> 
> Don't forget to give this a like and subscribe and hit the notification bell so that you know when the next chapter get released. Will it be tomorrow? Two weeks from now? It'll be a surprise for me too hun


	3. Her Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleah has landed herself in the palace's dungeon and is faced with an ever growing situation.

“Please let me out! I don’t even know who that guy was! How could I plan an assassination or kidnapping? I don’t even have a motive!” I yell, doubtful anyone worth being listened to is within ear shot. Standing in front of me rests an iron door with no barred window or even a slot to slide food through, I am in complete solitude, but not of my own free will.

I tell myself that Suki will come for me once she realizes I am misplaced at the very least and asks around for a girl acting wack who’s wandering the palace. From the limited interactions I had with her, I’ve picked up her mannerisms which imply that I am of importance in this world so I shouldn’t worry - I was hugged by her not handcuffed and she trusted me enough to leave me alone in the room. Then again, I was imprisoned not an hour into being in the world simply by walking so I really do lack an understanding of this world’s dynamics which Is why I am stuck in a cell and not being hailed as a divine spirit.   

I’m not going to continue to yell at the risk of meeting the guillotine. But if it turns out that Suki ain’t got my back, I’m going to have to throw hands with her. And in a battle between her, an elite soldier and me, the dog in Annie, I think the winner is obvious so she better keep one eye open at night.

I joke, I joke.  

In all seriousness though, being alone with only your thoughts as company is difficult. There’s nothing to distract you from your own thoughts. As I’m sitting I keep going over the mirror in my closet and I realize that I can’t afford to drag on this internal dialogue, debating over whether or not this is all real. If that mirror really sent me to another dimension or whatyoumaycallit, I have to focus on my safety and future. And if this is all a dream, no harm is done from my effort to stay alive. If I begin to think that this is all in my head, I could legit die. I’ve seen Inception, and spoiler alert, I know what happened to DiCaprio’s wife in that film and I ain’t risking it. After much deliberation over the course of a long period of time, I have concluded that I have 3 objectives:

  1. Figure out why I was being expected. Why is there a protocol for my arrival? Am I like the chosen one? O Dang, am I this world’s Harry Potter? Okay, I shouldn’t get carried away. So for now, limit the first objective to figuring out my place in this world.
  2. For the time being, learn out how to survive. I need food, water, and shelter, the three basic necessities of life. Also try not to land myself in jail again.
  3. I need to get home.



I’ve begun to drift off (to be fair, I’ve had a _long_ day), when I hear a knock on the door. My eyes snap open and I jump to my feet, landing into a fighting stance. In my middle school health class, we learned about self-defense. I may not remember a single thing from that course but those essential skills are likely stored in some pocket of my brain, and even if it isn’t, I know what a punch is supposed to look like. The door opens and a head pops in, it’s Suki! Her tightened eyes quickly relaxes, and she exhales as soon as her eyes fall onto me.

“You look ridiculous. Your stance is all wrong, your arms are supposed to- never mind that's not important. Aleah, I’m really glad to see you’re okay I heard there was a _misunderstanding_.” Suki says sliding into the room. I switch to a normal stance, which for me is synonymous for slouching.

“I don’t know if "misunderstanding" is the correct word to use - see that guy deliberately sent me here when all I wanted was fresh air because that room was humid AF.” I say. Suki glosses over my excuse and shoots me a frustrated glance.

“Aleah, I gave you a single command and you failed to follow it. I thought I could trust you.”

“You can! I’m sorry. I. It’s just that this entire circumstance is alien to me. I don’t even know how to comprehend anything. I’m handling each situation as it comes.” I say, using my arms to gesture to the new environment. “If it makes any constellation, no one’s figured out that I’m _ya know_. My cover still stands.” I saw in a lowered voice, paranoid of any eavesdroppers. Suki takes a deep breath in.

“Aleah. The guards have seen you. The prince has seen you. They all know you don’t belong here. They may not know your origin, but they recognize you as a threat. You were supposed to lay low.”

“Hold up. Prince?” I pause. “Woah woah woah. Hold up. That crusty guy with the long hair and scar. HE’S the prince? I hardly believe that he sees me as a threat. If anything he’s sees me as the opposite. He’s sees me as. a-“

“An ally?” Suki sarcastically chimes in and then laughs at her joke to herself, her hands cupping her lower face.

“Okay fine. I messed up. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left that room. Can we just go back now? I’d rather be anywhere but in this dungeon. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’m a pretty good cook, I could mix something up for you and the other Kyoshi warriors.”

“About that... Until I have the Fire Lord’s sanction, I am not permitted to free you because of the Prince’s authority. Don’t worry though, the Fire Lord will be back tomorrow morning. You just have to survive the night.”

“Like those 24 hours in a department store survival videos that were popular in 2017?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” I quip.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to get yourself into any more trouble and don’t say anything to the guards. I’ll see if I can get a few blankets and a warm meal sent to you.” Suki says heading out the door. Before she closes it she adds, “I’m sorry you didn’t have the best experience with him. I’ve known Prince Zuko for many years and he is very complicated but despite his numbers flaws, I admire him. Goodnight.”

The door shuts and I drop to the floor.  _So the jerk who sent me to prison is named Prince Zuko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, there really is only so much you can write about a prison cell and I didn't want to extend the conversation between Aleah and Suki to be really long because there would be an uneven balance in the writing. Next chapter is when the story's plot really gets going (and by going I mean it gets real YA)! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.


	4. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a night in prison, Aleah finally meets Ozai who has an intriguing proposition for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this story would be very Young Adult genre oriented and this chapter sets up the main plot and it was very exciting to write. By the way, each chapter is going to be about 2k words long to match the length of YA novel chapters. Please enjoy!

The cell door bursts open causing me to jolt awake. I don’t remember falling asleep; nonetheless, I find myself curled into a ball in the corner of the room. _Has Suki finally come to rescue me?_ I turn myself around and to my surprise I don’t see Suki. Instead, I am met with two guards, each dressed into red and black steel plated armor. I’m beginning to see a pattern with all the red and black scattered around the palace.

“Have you brought me breakfast?” I ask, though I know that by the look of their plate lacking hands, they have not.

“We have direct orders from the Fire Lord to bring you to him.” One of the guards says. I stand up, sweeping off the dust that has collected over my dress during my dreadful night in the palace.

“It took y’all long enough,” I scoff. I trust Suki and Suki seems to be on good terms with the Fire Lord therefore I’m going to trust the Fire Lord, with a grain of salt. As I leave my cell, the guards wrap one of their hands around each of my arms. I try yanking my arms out immediately. “I’m literally 5’0, I don’t think I’ll pose any danger to you guys.” I puff, rolling my eyes. To my frustration, the guards tighten their grip over me and continue to treat me like some kind of criminal.

As we shuffle through the dungeon, I take notice of a cell unlike any other. The door seems thicker and heavier and has 5 times as many locks secured on it compared to the other doors. The food slot is too low and I’m unable to get a good peep inside. I do however, hear the shifting of chains inside. _Whoever is inside there must be really powerful and must have done something real bad to be locked up like that._

“Who’s in there?” I ask the guards. Neither of them responds. I take one last gander at the door and hear a soft chuckle coming from the other side. Whoever that is must think my questioning is funny. The laugh was deep yet ended on a youthful note, whoever is inside there is probably a guy not older than 18.

The guards and I press on, eventually going up the stairs that brought me to the dungeon and at last I am back in the halls where I my skin is met with natural light for the first time since yesterday. I didn’t anticipate the size of the palace and the journey to the Fire Lord is long. I pass many guards and palace workers, each of them witnessing how I am confined by the hands of these guards. Some have probably speculated how I got into this situation, completely unaware that in reality I have really done nothing wrong. It’s all Prince Zuko’s fault. Not going to lie, my ego took a hitting.

After it seems like I’ve passed 100 people, the two guards holding me finally stop in front of a two-door entrance that is significantly larger than Zuko’s bedroom door. The guards, tending to this entrance open the door for us and we walk in. I expect to find myself in the throne room, instead I’m in someone’s living quarters; the Fire Lord’s I presume. Across the room, I see a tall man with locks of black hair falling well below his shoulders. His hair has been fixed into a half up-do style as a top bun is rested at the top of his head. He wears a long high-collared red robe with golden borders.

“Fire Lord Ozai, we have brought the girl at your request,” One of the guards says. The Fire Lord turns around, welcoming us with a smile but it quickly falls. His eyes narrow towards me and I can suddenly feel sweat culminating on my skin.

“What wrongdoings has she done?” Fire Lord Ozai’s questions in a deep and threatening voice. The guard that had previously spoken begins to shake.

“Your son, Zuko, he brought her to the dungeon. He, he did not mention a reasoning for his actions.”

“So you imprisoned a girl that has committed no treason? Forced her to spend a night in the dungeon? And now you have dragged her to my room and have chosen to brutally restrain her with the grip of your own bare hands?” He snaps. _That’s what I’ve been saying!_

“We humbly apologize for our actions.” The guard says as both of them let go of me. I cross my arms and massage my upper arms where I had been constrained.

“Now leave.” The two guards bow and leave, but not before I stick my tongue out at them. The door closes and I realize I am now alone with the Fire Lord. Despite his friendly demeanor towards me, I can’t help but doubt his intentions.

“What do you want from me?” I demand, tightening my lips. I notice Ozai’s jaw clenches for not more than a second before he quickly releases, going back to his amicable poise. I suspect not many people must challenge him.

“Do not worry child. Harm is the last thing I wish upon you.” He responds as he sits down at the bed bench placed at the end of his, well, bed. He motions towards me to come and sit down next to him, and I comply. I am already on the Prince’s bad side, I don’t need to be on the Fire Lord’s bad sad too.

Ozai tells me that Suki has filled him in and is aware of my… situation. That I am not from this world. The mention of it causes my eyes to tear and I drop my head.

“I believe I know a way to get you back,” He reveals. I lift my head up, wiping away my tears as I eagerly await his next words. “You see, a spirit named Jìngzi controls the mirror that was gifted to us many years ago. Jìngzi will not send someone through unless she has a reason and she will not send someone back until the individual has completed their duty.”

Those words completely contradict what my parents had told me, they said that my decision was permanent. Undoable. Unless they meant that once I’m here, I can’t go back until I complete my duty? Or perhaps my parents just don’t know a lot about the mirror, I mean they didn’t mention a spirit at all. _The letter._ I have been so busy, that I completely forgot about the letter my parents had given me. I have to go back to Suki’s room and retrieve it I note to myself. I snap back to reality and look at Ozai.

“What’s my duty? I’ll do _anything_ as long as I get back home,” I plead. Ozai’s eyes suddenly look solemn.

“About 100 years ago, the world lacked cohesiveness. The world was split and full of conflict. People were disconnected, separated into 4 nations and there was no flow. The Fire Nation however, was economically, medically, technologically, and socially more advanced than the other nations. For context, the Water Tribe had kept alarmingly sexist traditions, the Earth Kingdom had an increasing gap between the rich and the poor, the Air Nomads roamed our world exploiting land and resources while refusing to pay for anything,” He begins. His words remind me of Earth and how currently my world is high-key lousy.

“If _I_ was in charge of the Fire Nation and had the capacity to help those people, I definitely would.” I add.

“That’s exactly what my grandfather did. Fire Lord Sozin had a vision on how the world should change in order to achieve an unprecedented time of peace. But when he met with the other nations, they refused to see eye to eye with Sozin. These disagreements erupted a war that has lasted since. Luckily, due to developments, we are now able to work with the Dai Li, the elite police force of the Earth Kingdom’s capital, Ba Sing Se, and help fully regulate that nation on a direct level. However conflict still arises and is very persistent around the world.”

Many names of people and places have just been thrown at me, but overall, I understand what Ozai is saying: the Fire Nation tried to unite the isolated nations but the nations retaliated and this has caused a war.

“What does that have to do with me and my duty?” I ask, trying to tie that all into my original question.

“I have two children. Zuko, who you have already met, and Azula. The Fire Nation is so close to ending this conflict, but I need to figure out whether my son or my daughter is more suited for the throne. I have carried out my missions with my daughter and know her well, but I have failed to be a committed father towards my son. I need you to connect with Zuko, get him to trust you, and report your findings back to me.”

“Zuko took one look at me and sent me to prison. I don’t think I’ll be able to get close to him.” I puff. _I’m still salty about that, sue me._ Ozai presses his lips together.

“I could make you his official consultant.”

“I’d be like a life coach? I mean, I’ve tutored in the past and I took AP psychology and a life skills course in 12th grade so I could definitely rock it.” I say, nodding my head. I can already tell that Ozai has no idea what I just said and honestly? Mood. I genuinely still have little idea of my situation.                Ozai stands up and moved to his desk where he takes out a paper and pen. And not just any pen, a quill.

“How do you spell your name?”

“A L E A H.” I stay on the bed bench, kicking my legs back and forth like that awkward girl I am, until I see him use wax to stamp the corner of the paper. That must mean he finished. He walks over to me and his face drops from his friendly demeanor to a more serious tone.

“Nobody can know your identity. You are now Aleah of Creston Island. I found you during my last journey and sent you back on one of my ships which is why you arrived a day before I did. Despite your young age I found you very skilled in consultant works and decided to hire you and have assigned you as Zuko’s personal consultant. Here is a letter detailing all this information, show this to Zuko.” Ozai hands me the letter. “Then find Suki, she will give you information regarding your living situation in the palace. That is all.”

I stand up and leave the room. I can’t help but grin. Even though I’m currently stuck in this world that lacks both my family and air conditioning, I might have a way to get back. Hopefully my duty really is to help Ozai determine which child is deserving of the throne. It seems kind of random so fingers crossed Ozai got it right.

Chin up and letter in hand, I saunter down the hallway like I know where I’m going, even though there’s a 50/50 chance I might accidentally walk into the dungeon.

So my duty begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's wild how Aleah honestly has no idea that the Fire Nation annihilated the Air Nomads using Sozin's comet and then 100 years later used that same comet to do god knows what. (reminder that this story takes place a year after the second coming of Sozin's comet) What are Ozai's intentions? Who was in that prison cell? Why was Zuko never banished? What is Suki doing here? So many mysterious.
> 
> Please comment on this story if you have any theories feel free to write it down! Comments honestly give me the motivation to continue writing it.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleah finally gets to air it out with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need an age recap. Aleah, Suki, and Zuko are all 17. Azula is 15. And Ozai is like in his 50s. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Fixated on completing the mission that’ll decide whether or not I’ll get to go back home, I immediately ask the next guard I pass to personally escort me to Zuko's chambers. This is my second day being in the Fire Nation, I’ve spent most of my time here in a cell so I don’t exactly know my way around the palace. The guard declines at first, refusing to even acknowledge my presence. It isn't until I shove the letter hand written by the Fire Lord himself at her face, until she looks down at me. She skims over my letter quietly before bowing her head, complying to my request and we begin walking to his room. I swear, if she’s about to walk me back to the dungeon I’m going to all Shawshank on this place.

It's surprising just how far Ozai's and Zuko's rooms are from each other. With all the long corridors I find myself walking down and all the turns I take, their rooms seem to be on completely separate wings altogether. Strange. I would have expected the royal family to be much closer.

When I am met a reach a set of double doors, I without a doubt recognize this as the entrance to Zuko's very bedroom. On each side of the entrance, stand the same guards that I met when I first stumbled upon here. Earl and Yoo-Geun; they allowed Zuko to wander off with me to the dungeon where I became a prisoner for many _many_ hours. I’m still not over it.

"Do you remember me fellas?" I jeer, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I thought Prince Zuko disposed of you yesterday." The taller one gripes. My eyes follow his shifting hand which ends up resting on the hilt of his sword. I take a step back in precaution.

"Easy there, Earl." Yoo-Geun warns quietly, weary of the taller guard's trigger happy attitude. I have a feeling I'm going to like Yoo-Geun a lot more than Earl. I raise my hand up and wave the letter in front of them.

"Yeah Earl. Chill. I am Zuko's official consultant, confirmed by the Fire Lord himself, whether you like it or not." I assure. Earl jaw clenches. "Are you going to let me in? Or am I going to have to get Ozai?"

"Fine." He growls, yanking the door open.

I look inside. The curtains are largely closed with only a sliver of light crawling through the opening. Across the room from me stands a bed, on the bed is a sleeping Zuko. So while I had the most frightful and distressing night of my life, Zuko here was sleeping on his luxury sheets and cushions. I exhale audibly in irritation and stomp towards the curtains to pull them open. _This boy is in for a rude awakening._ But before I am able to get my hands on the curtains, I am hastily pulled down to the floor. Zuko jumps over me, pinning me to the floor. This happened the day prior when I first became acquainted with Suki - is this just how the Fire Nation likes to greet people? _Steve Rogers would not support this._

Zuko now on top of me, grips his fist above my face and then fire appears from his knuckles. _FIRE_ . I scream. I shake. I try and push him off of me because boi, why are there flames right in front of me. I've seen their hallways and their chambers and not an ounce of modern technology exists in this world. There is no reasonable explanation as to why this guy has actual fire coming out of his literal hands unless he has magic. Why hasn't a single soul mentioned that the prince can control fire. Did Ozai really think this knowledge was too casual to mention? I _get that this is the FIRE Nation but oh my god. Boi._

I guess Zuko hadn’t expected me to yell at the sight of his magical fire because as soon as my vocal cords tear through his ears, he stiffens, cocking his head as his eyes curiously examine my resounding reaction. His hand relaxes. The flames diminish and I quiet down.

"Wait." Zuko murmurs. His eyes widen in realization. "You're that girl from yesterday. I-"

"Yeah. You locked me in your dungeon for no reason. I was there overnight. No pillow or blankets. Nada."

"Oh… You have to understand, I didn't mean to do that." Zuko gets up. He offers his hand to help pull me up but I refuse it and stand on my own.

"You didn't mean to? I'm sorry, how do you accidentally imprison someone?" I snap, eagerly awaiting his answer. Zuko turns around. At first I think he's ignoring me but I realize he's pulling his blinds open. An array of light brightens the room. I turn around and my focus suddenly falls on an empty bottle of liquor.

"I was intoxicated."

"I didn't smell alcohol on you." I fire back.

"I had my first drink after I locked you up. Okay wow, this is going to make me seem like such a prick," HIs explanation doesn't seem to start off on a strong note. "When I saw you acting all weird at my door I thought... I thought my sister had sent you to mess with me. I swear there's a lot of reasoning behind my thought process, it's too complicated to explain to you. Not that I think you're stupid or anything, but I mean you did come to my door very suspiciously yesterday. Anyways, I only meant to lock you up for like half an hour at the most as retaliation. Which now that I think about, isn't really funny at all."

"Uh-huh." I nod skeptically and slightly offended.

"But being down in the dungeon reminded me of..." Zuko trails off. He rubs the palm of his hand with his thumb, dropping his head. "I just wanted to get my mind off of something and so I started to drink - which is something I never do, I only did it because my father wasn’t here - and eventually just forgot about you. I didn't mean to leave you down there overnight."

I get that royal families can be complicated and I don't know Zuko well. I don't condone his actions at all, however dynamics in this alternate world may just be different than what I've become accustomed to in America. Maybe Zuko didn't realize how trash those cells are because he's never seen the inside of a cell. I don't know. What I do know is that I need Zuko to trust me so that I can carry out the deal that I made with Ozai.

"Stop rambling. I understand. How about you apologize and all is forgiven?" I suggest.

"I haven't apologized to anyone since I was 13 and I'm not going to start with you." He interjects and then pauses. "I realize that came off very rudely but- wait how did you get into my chambers in the first place?"

I can’t tell him that his father sent me to spy on him of course. I’m here to see if he’d make a worth Fire Lord, but so far Zuko has gotten so drunk he forgot to release me from prison, implied that I am stupid, and has refused to apologize - even disclosing the fact that it's been YEARS since he last said he was sorry. From what I have seen, Zuko doesn't seem like an individual fit for the throne. Nonetheless, I have a duty I must play out.

I hand him my official letter.

"My name is Aleah I have been appointed as your consultant. I am here for you for both royal and personal matters. I can insure that anything you say will be kept between just the two of us." I lie. "My duties include attending meetings with you, discussing decisions, and giving advice."

"So Aleah... you're like my assistant?" He asks.

"No. I am not here to hand you a cup of coffee or reply to messages for you. I am your consultant and am here to help guide you." I affirm. Zuko’s eyes glisten as his brain finally grasps my role in his life now and then he grins devilishly. I don't like where this is going.   

"I am in need of your expertise immediately," Zuko begins. _Just splendid._ "I have a date with my girlfriend and I want to look good for her."

Zuko's request isn't bad actually. I know he's just doing this to make fun of my position by playing it down, but as long as I gain his trust, eventually he'll let me in and I'll learn his secrets, authentic demeanor, and aspirations. I'll give Ozai this information and hopefully the mirror will open up and I'll be able to get back home. I need to place my faith in Fire Lord Ozai because I don't know who else has the capacity to help me.

I stare up at Zuko. He’s studying me, staying cautious. I’ve suddenly been thrown into his life, given a significant position that’ll cause us to spend a lot of time together, and we don’t know anything about each other. I can’t even tell him anything about me because my identity must be kept a secret. We're already struggling with being cordial towards each other, how am I ever going to fully gain his trust?

"Date look? That, I can do. I'll need to know some specifics in order to correctly style you. Formal or casual? Day or night? Indoor or outdoor?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Hmm. Casual. Day. Outdoor. Picnic to be exact. I'm going to get some breakfast. Be back soon." Zuko says as he pulls on a robe. My stomach ill-timely decides to rumble atrociously. My cheeks flush and refuse to look at Zuko as he leaves me in his chambers by myself. I've skipped out on eating lunch, dinner, and breakfast so far, no thanks to the prince himself. I'll plan out Zuko's outfit, leave it laid out on his bed and go find some food after all this.

Glancing around the room, I notice only one wardrobe as well as parts from a suit of armor lying about in a corner of the room. I had expected the prince to have a walk-in closet at minimum. The room is very large with tall ceilings and huge windows. It's a room fit for a future king, yet it seems to have very little content. Zuko's room has one bed, one wardrobe, one end table, and one desk. That's it. No sculptures, paintings, rugs, mirrors, shelves. Nothing. It's so different from his father's. Ozai's bedroom had been covered with detailed rugs and an array of hand painted wall decors. There were shelves filled with heirlooms and books; sofas and seats laid about with silk coverings and it was all very lavishing to look at. Here I feel like I'm at the finest room in a Las Vegas motel.

I peer inside the wardrobe to find clothing of various shapes. Shapes I am not exactly familiar with. I don't know how these various pieces are supposed to fit together to form an outfit. There's so much layering that must go into dressing here in this country, I imagine. Many of his options are long sleeved and ankle length which are not appropriate for a picnic - unless it's cold outside. I have yet to venture out of this building and see the weather but I'm going to take a guess and say it's very hot outside. After all, this is the Fire Nation. Most of his clothing options are either red or black. I will take it upon myself to be original.

After more consideration than probably necessary, I settle on a pair of black linen trousers as they're the only pants available. I find a short sleeve button down collared shirt. It's black as its base color yet it has yellow and gold thread weaved over most of the black, forming flowers, leaves, and vines. I dig through a small pile of shoes to find that they're all boots that climb up to half my calf at the very least. I pick the shortest pair out of them all.

I lay out his outfit on the end of his bed and see how it all looks put together. I am mildly confident that this looks good.

Now it’s time to snatch some breakfast. I’m sure the palace has great chefs, and as someone with a very special role in the politics of this country, hopefully I can get my hands on some of that good stuff.

As I’m about to leave, the door unexpectedly slides open. Logic gets thrown in the air and I dive under the bed and hide.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Zuko drank alcohol. Scandalous. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm not the strongest writer out there but I'm trying my best to produce cohesive chapters. I haven't gotten the entire story planned out chapter by chapter, but I know the overall plot and the important scenes that I have to get down. I've had a lot of fun writing this story so far and since it's now Summer I will try and update this more frequently. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please comment and smash that kudos button! If you have any questions or advice, feel free to comment them as well!


End file.
